


Important To Me

by Skylar_Boo



Series: Breaking Point [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, I Love You, Love, Love Confession, M/M, Voltron, best couple ever, klance, klance for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10136594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Boo/pseuds/Skylar_Boo
Summary: Lance is regretting blowing up at Keith a few hours ago. Now he has to try and figure out how to get Keith to forgive him for what he did. Even if he slightly meant what he said.





	

Oh God, my head hurt. I ran my fingers through my hair and tugged it softly. I can't believe that I just did that. I can't believe I just blew up like that at everyone - at Keith. He hates me. Oh God he really hates me now. I mean, he always hated me I'm sure, but now he must really, _really_ hate me. I so badly wanted to scream, but instead I flopped down onto my bed and used a pillow to muffle my scream.

"I fucked up so badly..."

A few minutes passed before a soft knock came from the door. I sat up quickly and stared at it. Why would anyone want to talk to me after what just happened?

 "Who is it?" My voice was wobbly and weak. The door slid open and Hunk walked in with a concerned look on his face. "Hey, Lance. You doing okay?" Hunk cocked his head to the side slightly and gave a weary smile. I could instantly tell he was worried about me. Hunk always worried about me when I went off the rails in similar situations like this. I guess I was lucky to have him.

I sighed heavily and looked away avoiding eye contact. Walking over to the bed he sat down beside and placed his hand gently on my shoulder. "Lance, do you want to talk about what happened earlier?" I shook my head softly before leaning my head on his shoulder. "Lance?"

"To be honest, Hunk, I really don't know what happened. I guess I just lost it, again. I'm sorry. I can never be forgiven for what I said - for what I did. Keith... He... He will never forgive me, will he? I mean, why would he? Oh my God, I'm an idiot. I'm the biggest idiot in space! I can't believe I did that! Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?! Why did I have to open my big, stupid, mouth!"

"Lance, you're rambling," Hunk shook his head, "you have a habit of doing that when you're worked up." Hunk wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "if you talk to Keith, I'm sure you guys can work it out. Just ignoring it won't make anything better." 

All I could do was sigh. I knew that he was right - he often was about this stuff.  If I just talked to Keith maybe we could work things out. We'd probably never be friends, not that we ever were, and we never will be whatever I wanted us to be. But we wouldn't be fighting and we could still fight together to form Voltron and save the universe. Even though Hunk was 100% right, I also knew I wouldn't listen to his advice.

 "Yeah, you're right. I really should talk to him." Hunk smiled softly and wrapped me in one of his big bear hugs. I hugged him back and buried my face into his shoulder, trying hard not to cry again. Even when it felt like the whole universe was against me, I would always have Hunk on my side. Even when he knew that I was the one in the wrong.

He pulled away and stood up. "Okay, Lance. I'm going to bed. Come talk to me in the morning and tell me how it goes."  All I could do was nod softly as he left my room, turning at the last moment to give me one last smile.

The door slid shut behind him and I groaned and lay back down on my bed staring at the blank ceiling above.

Okay, Lance, time to go and talk to Keith. I really should go talk to him. I really should go and set things straight and hope that everyone will forgive me for what I said. But, when I really thought about it, I did mean most of the things that I said. While I regret saying what I did, I probably could have said it better, but in the end, I did half mean what I said.

So what do I do?

What I always do. Run.

I grabbed my bag, threw some things I would need into it, and headed to the bay where the escape pods were kept to leave.

 For good.

It was a good plan, this way I avoided any awkward conversations. So I started to walk down the dark halls towards the escape pods. But when I got there someone had beaten me to it.  

Sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall with his knees up against his chest was Keith. As soon as he heard my footsteps approaching he looked up with red eyes, puffy eyes. As soon as I saw him my heart sank. All these emotions came rushing to the surface and once again I felt like I was going to burst into tears. "Keith... What are you doing here?"

"You're leaving?" Keith stood up and wiped his eyes with the back of hand.

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"Because I know you, Lance. You're pretty easy to read. Apart from what happened earlier. I never thought you'd react like that." Keith chuckled awkwardly and put his hand on the back of his neck.

I looked away and felt my eyes tearing up again. "I'm sorry, Keith. What I said--"

"You didn't mean it, right?" Keith folded his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrow.

"No... I sort of did." _Why am I saying this?_ "I mean, I really am sorry for what I said, for the way that I said it. I shouldn't of just started yelling like that. I really am sorry for that... But...I just kind of meant it." I looked away and awkwardly rubbed my neck. I couldn't face him. Not now.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks. I really was a horrible person. But it was time to honest with him.

"Keith, the truth is. Yeah, I do feel over shadowed by you. You're, you know, amazing in more ways than one. Not only are you the best pilot in the whole universe, you're just this amazing person and I really do think you're amazing. Everyone here loves you, they would do anything for you. They all love you. But me? No one really cares about me. Not like they do for you. I'm just the awkward seventh wheel on this team and I don't really fit in with the rest of you guys. And I know, this seems like a really shitty thing to be saying, especially to your face, but the truth is, I love you, Keith. I've always fucking loved you. Since we meet back at Garrison and you didn't even know who I was! When we rescued Shiro you had no idea who I was! The only reason you know who I am is because we're on the same save-the-universe team! If it wasn't for Voltron you would have never ever spoken to me!" The tears wouldn't stop now, I looked like an absolute mess. "I've always been compared to you, for so long people have said to me 'why can't you be more like Keith?' I mean," my voice cracked as I wiped the tears away. "The only reason I ever got into fighter class back at Garrison was because you flunked out! The best, _BEST_ , pilot they ever had flunked out because he had behavioral issues! I only got in because you left and even then I was always compared to you and right now I have no idea what I'm saying because I'm just rambling and right now I feel like I can't breathe and this is a really really long sentence I--"

"Okay okay! Lance! Stop talking and take a breath! You're forgetting to breath."

I stopped my rambling and took a deep breath. It felt like the ground below me was shaking, the whole world around me felt like it was going to collapse.

Keith walked over to me and grabbed my face. "Lance, you're okay."

I don't understand. I don't understand. I don't understand! Why?! Why was he staying here?! I just told him I loved him and that I hated him at the same time. Why was he being nice to me?! I'm a horrible, horrible person!

"Lance--"

"Why are you being nice to me?! I'm a horrible person!"

"Lance, because... I did know who you were at the Garrison. Because, Lance, I... I love you too. And yeah, I thought about telling you this so many times, I never thought it would be like this. You know, you yelling at me telling me that you hate me and such...." He looked away, tears spilling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry." His voice cracked as he whispered his completely unnecessary apology.

"Why are you apologizing? I-I don't understand what's going on anymore."

"I'm sorry that I made you feel like that." Keith looked into my eyes and gave me a soft smile, his face stained with his tears. I really didn't understand that guy. "Lance," his face went bright red, "I love you. I've always loved you."

I couldn't get my head around everything. But right now, I didn't care. I just couldn't stop crying. "Keith, I-I love you too, and I'm sorry for what I said."

"No matter what, you'll always be important to me. No matter what anyone else thinks. We'll get through this. I promise. Lance, I love you. I love you so, so much." He smiled brightly and kissed my forehead softly.

Keith was forgiving me for what I said? I really, really don't understand this guy. I feel like I don't  deserved him.

I smiled softly and whispered, "I love you, Keith."


End file.
